Yu-Gi-Oh: The Next Adventure
by dragonwolf416
Summary: Two years after Atem left, Yugi and his friend are getting ready for the next tournament hosted by Seto Kaiba. When the tournament is hacked the main suspect is a girl named Kate Radmeson. Is she really the one that did it or is she a victim like the other and who are the Atlantean Knight band.
1. Chapter 1

Yugioh story/ slit crossover with Bleach

It will come in two parts first is the Yugioh story then the story with take place in the Bleach universe. During the story not much of the other one will appear. This will also have yoai in it. There will be new card that aren't in the game. The cards are mine. There will be the English names because I first saw the English version first. Yugioh and Bleach are not mine

Summary:

Two years after Atem left, Yugi and his friend are getting ready for the next tournament hosted by Seto Kaiba. When the tournament is hacked the main suspect is a girl named Kate Radmeson. Is she really the one that did it or is she a victim like the other and who are the Atlantean Knight band

* * *

5000 years ago in Egypt. Sorcerers played games with dark magic that threaten the world. Until a brave Pharaoh sealed the dark magic in seven items. The millennium items stay hidden for 5000 year until a young boy named Yugi Muto solved the millennium puzzle. Unleashing the shadow games on the world. With the Pharaoh and friends that stood by him. Yugi defeated the evils that came at him. Once of the evil was gone from the world, the Pharaoh departed to the afterlife.

The sound of a bell was heard as a small boy ran out the door of a game shop. His mother yelling after him to slow down. A chuckle was heard for the store's counter. Where a young man about 18 stud. He had try colored hair that was mainly black with gold bangs and the tips were red. It was in a star like shape. His eyes were wide amethyst that made him look a little younger then he was. He was wearing a white shirt and brown pants. The young man was Yugi Muto. Yugi was working in his grandfather's game shop. The shop had gotten more costumers over the year because Yugi was known as the King of Games. Yugi's fame case more people to come and met him, and his grandfather decided to make a business out of it. In order to met the King of Game, people had to buy something. Yugi was humming to himself was the shop door opened.

"Hello and welcome to Kame Game Shop" Yugi said looking up. He would have said 'How can I help you?' But he said "Joey, What are you doing here?" for one of his friend just came in the shop.

Joseph 'Joey' Wheeler was a young man about 18 like Yugi. He had dirty blond mop-like hair and hazel eyes. Joey had on a black button up shirt, brown pants, white shoes, and a red trench coat. "Hey, Yuge" he said, in a slit Brooklyn accent, using Yugi's nickname. Having been friends since junior year in high school. Joey would always be there for Yugi even though tough time. "I bet you want to know why I'm here."

"Yeah" Yugi said. Wondering if it had something to do with Seto Kaiba.

"Well there are two things" Joey said. Coming up to the counter that Yugi was standing at. "First there is a new Duel Tournament coming up and Seto is the one in charged. Second there is a band with weird songs and the weirdest thing is how they look."

Yugi look up at the blond at the last part. He know that back in high school Joey had call Seto Kaiba just Kaiba. He also know that Joey had somehow fell in love with the Brown harried, blue eyed CEO. They had gotten together after high school and Seto set aside some of his pride having felt the same way. The mention of the band was what was got Yugi out of his thought about his friend and rival/friend. "How are they weird?" he asked.

In answer Joey held out a CD case. The case had a picture of three men all about 25 year old. The one on the right look like Joey, but had brown hair and unnatural golden eyes. He had on a red jacket, white shirt with the name of the band, partly seen, on it and blue pants. The middle one look like Yugi, but look much more different. His eye weren't child-like and were turquoise. The man's hair was mainly black with the bangs being white. The Yugi look-alike had on a pale white hooded sweatshirt and dark brown pants. The last person like the other look like someone ,in this case Seto Kaiba. This person had blond hair and gray/blue eyes. His closes were a teal and tan hooded sweatshirt and gray pants. The band name which was on the Joey - like's shirt was also on the top of the case. It read:

The Atlantean Knights

'Atlantean Knights?' Yugi thought looking at the name. Then he up at Joey and asked "It not just the look of the band that makes it weird?."

"Yup"

"I want to hear one song" Yugi said. Leaning down to pull out a CD player. He put the CD in and put it on track 2 called ' You're Not Me' and let the song play.

You think I've got it all  
Everyone thinks I've got it made, well  
How come my only friends are the ones I pay?  
No one understands  
What I would do to change my life for just one day

Don't say if I were you (say if I were you)  
Or tell me what you'd do  
How things would be if  
You were in my shoes  
Cuz you're not me

Yugi stopped the song. "That is weird " he said. Looking up at Joey he asked "Dose that song remind you of Kaiba?" he still called Kaiba by his last name.

"Yup" Joey said "That is what made it weird and the song ' No Matter What' make me thing of what happen to me and you"

Yugi thought about putting the song on , but decide not to. He would take Joey word for it. Looking at the song tiles he saw ' Heart of the Cards'. "This band must like dueling " Yugi said pointing out the song.

"That is why Seto got them for live music" Joey explained "And because he wants to know if he and Mokuba are related to him" pointing to the blond band member. Seto and his little brother Mokuba were orphans and had been adopted by Kaiba corporation's former CEO. Mokuba who had Black hair and gray eyes had made it his mission to find some relative of theirs. For Mokuba to fall back on if some would happen to Seto.

Yugi look at the CD and felt like something might happen in the near future. "Kaiba wants me to join the tournament, right?" he asked going back to the tournament idea.

"Pretty much" was the answer.

Yugi sighed knowing that this like the other tournaments was Seto Kaiba trying to beat him a duel. "Joey tell Kaiba I will join and to watch out for someone who wants to cause harm." The king of game said "And tell our friends as well"

* * *

On a plane traveling from Greece a short fat man was talk to one member of The Atlantean Knights band the main singer a man name Timaeus Maheras. Timaeus was the one with turquoise eyes which were looking out the window.

"I'm so glad you've decided to go outside Greece" the man said with a lest then sweet smile. He was the manger of the band and was hoping that the band would travel the world, so he could get more money with every concert.

"We're only doing because we were asked by Seto Kaiba" a voice said in a Greek accent. The person that spoke was a man with brown hair.

"Hermos Xenos" Timaeus said also in a Greek accent not looking away from the window "It's ok go back to sleep" it sound like an order but Hermos know it was a request. The brown hair man let his head fall back on the pillow.

"What songs will you be playing?" the Manger asked ignoring Hermos.

"'Heart of the Cards', 'One Card Short', and ' No Matter What'" the final member said in a Greek accent.

"I wasn't talking to you, Critias Callas" the Manger snapped. "Timaeus was the one I asked"

Critias didn't look happy and if the manger look closely at his eyes. They would have look like the slits pulps of a cat. but he didn't and look back to Timaeus.

"Well?"

"Those are the songs" Timaeus said " Now please go away"

The Manger snorted and stud up to leave. "Remember I help you three become a band. I can quit and you won't make it" with that he left.

"Remind me why we have _him_" Hermos asked without opening his eyes.

"We needed someone" Critias said sounding annoyed.

"And he did help us" Timaeus added looking away from the airplane window. "We have to be ready for what awaits us in Domino city"

Both of the other member nodded at that.

* * *

"Are you sure that something will happen at the tournament?" a dark skin 18 year old boy asked. The boy was an Egyptian name Marik Ishtar. His white-blond fell to his shoulders and his lilac eyes were wide

"Maybe, it's just a felling" Yugi said. He took a drink out of his soda.

"Even if it is just a felling" a white hair, brown eyed boy with a British accent said "We still have to be on guard"

"Bakura is right" a brown hair man said. He was Tristan Taylor.

Like Joey. Tristan, Ryo Bakura, and Marik were friends with Yugi since junior year in high school. Tristan was friend with Joey before meeting Yugi. Ryo was someone that came along with them and joined. Marik came after he tried to kill Yugi in a tournament.

"I know" Yugi said "Will Tea make it?" he asked Tea was Yugi friend since grade school. She had Brown hair and was in America at the moment.

"Nope" Joey said eat a hamburger. "To busy". Tea work in Broadway so rarely got a day off.

Yugi look down at his food. Everyone he know had found thing in life they liked. Tristan who was a good shot with a gun. Work at a gun shop in town testing whether or not the guns worked. Ryo who was good at art work in Kaiba corp. as a game designer. He got the job after Joey told Seto about the time, Yugi and the other were trapped in a game called Monster World. Marik was once a tomb keeper who turn on the pharaoh. After being beaten buy Yugi and the Nameless Pharaoh, he decide to be on the good side. Marik and his older siblings now work at the museum.

"There are more people we could tell" Ryo said. He was talking about the people you had help Yugi though out his advancers. "If there is going to be something bad. We need a lot of allies"

Yugi nodded knowing that Ryo was right. "Right let's get everyone together and see who is in the tournament and who isn't"

* * *

The day of the tournament dawned with no clouds in the sky. People from all over the world flock to a white dome. Some had duel disk on their arm or they cared the duel disk. The KC duel disk was mainly white and was a circle shape. It had a blade like feature that was the game pad. Those who had them went though then entice more quietly then those who didn't. One person was a girl with brown hair that had silver highlights. Her eye were mainly blue with same brown in them, around her eyes there was a white band that couldn't really be seen. She had on a white short sleeve shirt, a black vest, brown cargo pants and white running shoes. A tan messenger bag was hung from her shoulders. Interims of age she was in her teens and her name was Kate Radmeson.

"Hey cutie" a man's voice said to Kate.

Kate didn't look around. She only answered if someone said her name. The man, who had black hair, was mad that Kate didn't look around to see him. Walking up to Kate the man grab her arm.

"You're coming with me" the man said pulling her arm.

"No I'm not" Kate retorted. Trying to get her arm out the older man's hand

"Yes you are" before the man could drag Kate away. Another male's voice spoke.

"She said no"

They both turned to see a blond man in his late twenties. He had a dark gray sleeveless muscle shirt that was under a large black coat, blue pants and had a duel disk and his arm. His blue eye were narrowed in anger. "Let her go" he said the man's accent was that of an Americas'.

Kate thought she saw white eagle wings form behind the man. The man who held her didn't see the wings, but he felt something from the younger man so did as he was told.

"Are you in this tournament, girly?" Kate's attacker asked a nodded was what he got. "We'll settle this then" with that he left.

Kate turned to her rescuer "Thanks for that" she said. Holding out her hand she said "What is your name mine is Kate

"Rafael" Rafael said shaking Kate hand.

"You duel?" Kate asked pointing to Rafael's duel disk.

"Not often, but I do" Rafael said " Do you think you can beat that guy?"

"Yes"

Rafael nodded know it would be a bad idea to say that he would get the man. With that he went in to the dome. There Rafael met two other he knew. One was a brown man in his early twenties with Blue eyes. The boy was wearing closes that was like a bikers. Black goggle, purple gloves, black padding on his arms, tan ridding pants and shoes. The other was about the same age as the brown haired. He had red hair and gray eyes. The last one had on a dark brown coat, light gray shirt that showed his middle, black pants and brown hiking boots. Both boys had duel disk on.

"Hey Rafael" the brown hair boy said with an Australian accent. "Were did ya go?"

"That is what I what to know" the other boy said looking at Rafael.

"I went to the front, Valon, Alister" He said "So I went to see if there was anyone that look fishy"

Valon the Brown hair boy grinded. "See anything?" he asked

"No"

"People are still coming in" Alister said looking at the front gate. "So the person or people might not have arrived yet"

Rafael, Valon and Alister were some of the people who Ryo was talking about. They would help by looking out for someone suspicious and report to Yugi. They were also like Marik once being evil and then changed. They were part of a group called Doma which in turn was part of a company called Paradius. Both were lead by a name Dartz. Dartz wanted the souls of many people to feed a creatures call the The Great Leviathan. It had almost work but both were defeated by the pharaoh, Seto, and Joey. Now the three top members were helping the people that defeated them, funny how life works.

"There you are Valon" a female voice said. The three males turn to see a blond woman about 26 walking about to them. She had on a purple jacket, a white sleeveless tank top, white gloves, a purple shirt, and brown boots. Like many other in the area she had a duel disk.

"Mai" Valon said happily then hugged her. Mai was someone that was fought with and against Yugi and his friends. After Dartz's defeat Mai and left for a while to find herself. About a year later she had met Valon again and they got together. Now was among the people Yugi had looking about for their new enemy. The four walk in into the dome to find were they would be standing.

There the people that were in the tournament stud seeing who was in and if there were anyone that was familiar. Kate stud a few feet away from Rafael and his friends, she was drawing in a book. If someone look over her shoulder they would have seen Kate drawing Rafael. A habit of Kate's was that she drew every new person she met. The picture was very good, she had gotten every detail. From the buttons on Rafael's jacket to the wings she had seen.

"Everyone participating in the tournament please report to the stage we are about to start" the intercom said. The duelists started to walk to the stage in the middle of the done. The stage had two guitars, a drum set and a megaphone. The duelists stud around the stage facing the audience.

A person in the group smiled evilly "Now it begins" they said.


	2. Chapter 2

The duels won't start until the next chapter. The chapters with duels will take a while manly because I need to look up the cards.

* * *

The dome filled up really quick. Yugi look around him, he saw Rafael, Valon, Mai, Joey, Seto and Alister. The rest of his friends were up in the crowd. Tristan, Ryo, Marik, and two other that are friends of Yugi. The first was a black hair man name Duke Devlin. The second was a girl named Serenity Wheeler.

Duke was an enemy then friend. He own the Black Clown game shop. After trying to show that Yugi own his duels by cheating. He been came a friend. Duke had on a black sleeveless shirt under a red vest, black pants and white shoes. He also had on a dice earring, and his eye were emerald green

Serenity was Joey's younger sister. She had auburn hair and brown/ green eyes. She mostly lived with their mother, but sense Joey turned 18 he had been trying to get Serenity to live with him. Serenity had on a little pink shirt. brown skirt, and white dress shoes.

Tristan had on a nice tan shirt and pants. Ryo had on a white shirt and blue pants. Marik had on a purple shirt, tan pants, and earrings. The five of them were in the VIP spot. The VIP was in the highs spot in the dome. Marik's sister and brother would have been there too, but they had to work.

"So who do you think it the bad guy?" Tristan asked looking at the duelists on the ground.

"We now who isn't the bad guy" Duke answered.

Marik look at the crowd then said "There is a chance that the person maybe in the stands"

Both Tristan and Duke look at him "You're right" Tristan said. Knowing that the person might not be a duelist.

* * *

"Everyone ready?" a young male voice asked over the intercom. The speaker was Mokuba Kaiba. Mokuba was wearing a Blue button up shirt with the Kaiba corp. logo, black pants, and white shoes. He was on a platform just under the VIP spot. A second megaphone was in his hand.

A loud shout of 'Yes' was hear.

"All right" Mokuba yelled back. "Now here are the rules. First the duels with be at random so no one will know who their appoint will be. Second the loser of the of the duel must give up their symbol to the winner. Lastly the winner of the tournament get one of two things a new duel disk or a new deck". The symbols were just a wood block with the Kaiba corp. logo on it.

Yugi look at Kaiba, who was next to him "Were dose the new deck come from?" he asked

"Pegasus" Seto said at the same time he sounded annoyed, Yugi couldn't blame him. Maximillion Pegasus the owner of Industrial Illusions and the creator of Duel Monsters. He once try to take over Kaiba corp. Yugi had stop him, although he had been fighting for his grandpa.

"I see"

Yugi turned back to Mokuba, so he could hear the next part.

"Now here are the duelists" Mokuba said. "First my big brother Seto Kaiba"

Seto just stud where he was. He had on his white Kaiba corp. jacket, black leather pant, black shirt, and black boots.

"Joey Wheeler"

Joey raised his hand in the air and grinded like an idiot. He had a Blue jacket, White pants, and blue shoes.

"Alister"

Alister just smiled a bit when his name was called.

"Rafael"

Rafael just look up at the crowd.

"Valon"

"Ello" Valon yelled and waved his arms.

"Mai Valentine"

Mai smiled and waved. Men in the crowd yelled things like "Marry me". Valon glared.

"Kate Radmeson"

Kate look up at her name and waved. Many people started to mutter.

"Karth Anders"

The man who had grabbed Kate earlier look at her with a less then pleasant smile. He had on a black shirt, blue pants, and black shoes.

After 20 other it was finally Yugi's turn.

"And finally the reigning champ" Mokuba said "Yugi Moto"

The dome erupted with cheers. Many girl were cheering the loudest. Yugi felt his cheeks grow hot.

Mokuba let the crowd die down before speaking. "Now for the entertainment" he said making sure that everyone had their eyes on the stage "Here is the, The Atlantean Knights"

* * *

Smoke appeared on the stage. Three shapes could be seen, when the smoke cleared the band was standing in the middle. Timaeus had a white shirt, tan pants, and blue shoes. Critias had a blue shirt, a white tie, black pants, and white shoes. Hermos, who had a gray shirt, black pants, and white shoes, walked up to the megaphone.

"Hello Domino city" he said into the megaphone. The crowd yelled in excitement. "Are you ready from some music?"

While the sound got louder. Yugi was looking at the band with his mouth open. The duelist had moved when the smoke appeared, so they could watch without hurting their necks. He look at Joey to see what he thought. Joey's mouth was also open. Hermos sound like Joey with a Greek accent. If Hermos sounded like that, what did the others sounded like.

Timaeus walk up to the megaphone and took it from Hermos. Hermos walk to one of the guitars. Critias was at the drums. Timaeus set the megaphone next to the last guitar. "The first song is the 'Heart of the Cards'" Timaeus said then started to sing:

_Long ago in ancient times  
Sacred game was played in both spirit and mind  
Seven items hold the mystery, Puzzle, Eye, Necklace, Ring, Rod, Scale, and Key  
_

Yugi, Ryo and Marik went wide eyed. All three didn't like that the seven millennium items were mentioned. Marik texted his sibling. Ryo felt sick, but didn't let the others. Yugi who had thought that the band's aperients was just a coincidence, and he was now very scared. Could the band be part of the new threat? Yugi didn't really know.

_Who will make the final stand?  
Make the move  
The answer lies in your hand  
And whether you win or lose  
Hangs in the balance with  
The card you choose_

(Trust) trust in the heart  
Don't let down your guard  
The heart of the cards  
Don't battle too hard  
Remember to trust in the heart of the cards  
(Yu-Gi-Oh!  
Yu-Gi-Oh!  
Time to duel!)

There's a presence deep within  
Search your soul take control  
You will win  
Two forces intertwine  
Just need the guidance of  
An old friend of mine

There's a power thats all around  
It descends from the friends who won't let you down  
And when you come undone  
They stand by your side till the duel is won

(Trust) trust in the heart  
Don't let down your guard  
The heart of the cards  
Don't battle too hard  
Remember to trust in the heart of the cards  
(Yu-Gi-Oh!  
Yu-Gi-Oh!  
Time to duel!)

Seto didn't like this even though he now excepted magic. People that look like others were bad news. He decided to keep his eyes on the band.

(Trust) trust in the heart  
Don't let down your guard  
The heart of the cards  
Don't battle too hard  
Remember to trust in the heart of the cards  
(Yu-Gi-Oh!  
Yu-Gi-Oh!  
Time to duel!)

(Yu-Gi-Oh! x4)

Long ago in ancient times  
Sacred game was played in both spirit and mind  
Seven items hold the mystery

Just trust in the heart of the cards  
(Yu-Gi-Oh! x5)

Timaeus stopped sing and playing his guitar. Everyone in the stands around the dome cheered. Unaware of the tension from Yugi, Joey, Seto, Ryo, and Marik. Yugi, Ryo, Marik all had one of the millennium items. Yugi had the puzzle( that look like an upside down pyramid), Ryo the ring( the millennium ring was not a ring that could be found on one's finger, it was a pendant with five spikes) Marik had the rod ( it was a wind rod). All three of the items had the Eye of Anubis on them.

Timaeus move the megaphone to the drums then Critias said " Next is 'One Card Short'" them he started to sing:

_Life's just a game we all wanna win.  
Keep your hand a secret, unleash the monsters within!  
Sometimes it's over before it's even begun.  
If someone else gets hurt then, what have you really won?_

_I'm always one card short, always one day late!  
For once I'd like an ending I can celebrate.  
Stacked the deck myself, so there's no one else to blame.  
I need just one more move, one final chance to prove  
I can win this game._

The song didn't sound like the band know about the adventures Yugi had. It just sounded like they know that a lot of the time duelist always won with one less card then their opponent.~

_Life's just a duel, that's how the world is made.  
But are we really players, or are we being played?_

_I'm always one card short, always one day late!  
For once I'd like an ending I can celebrate.  
Stacked the deck myself, so there's no one else to blame.  
I need just one more move, one final chance to prove  
I can win this game._

Kate was looking at the band with a 'What the' look. Pulling out her deck Kate Pulled out three cards "Who are you? She asked more to herself before looking back at the band. Seto look at the band member he resembled. He wonder if he could sing like that, but didn't want to find out.

_Is what happens next in your control?  
Are you doing what you want, or what you've been told?  
Do you choose the cards from your own hand,  
Or are we just puppets in a master plan?_

_One more move!_

Everyone was having fun in the stands. The band now had more fans, many were fan girls of Seto, Yugi and Joey.

_I'm always one card short, always one day late!  
For once I'd like an ending I can celebrate.  
Stacked the deck myself, so there's no one else to blame.  
I need just one more move, one final chance to prove  
I can win this game._

_One card short, one day late!  
Give me somethin', somethin' to celebrate!  
Stacked the deck myself so there's no one else to blame._

_One more move I'm gonna win this game,  
I'm gonna win this game.  
I'm gonna win this game!_

_One more move, I'll win this game.  
Then I'm gonna celebrate!  
Then I'm gonna celebrate!_

The music died down, so did the crowd. Hermos took the megaphone and put it in between him and Timaeus. "Here is the last song" Hermos said then both he and Timaeus became to sing:

_Yeah  
Yeah  
How did it come to this  
After all we been through  
Two of a pair now on opposite sides  
From the very start with honor we dueled  
We watched each other's back  
And we battled with pride  
We're closer than brothers  
Now we're have to fight each other  
And we trust our fate  
To the heart of the cards_

No matter what  
Let the game begin  
No matter what  
May the best man win  
No matter what  
We're in this together  
No matter what  
We'll be friends forever  
No matter what

Joey look at Yugi and mouthed 'Told you'. Joey knew that the song meant to friends that had to fight each other, but remanded friend though it all.

_Yeah  
Yeah  
It's been you and me  
Hanging out playing games  
Didn't ever think it would get this hard  
Times running out  
And so much at stake  
Everything riding on the turn of a card  
We'll show them what we're made of  
As we fight for the ones we love  
And we'll be friends to the very end_

No matter what  
Let the game begin  
No matter what  
May the best man win  
No matter what  
We're in this together  
No matter what  
We'll be friends forever  
No matter what

Yeah  
I don't wanna give up  
But I will never give in  
Don't wanna duel with my very best friend  
We're an equal match  
And we win every play  
With so much at stake  
I just can't walk away  
Though I need a victory  
You always meant the world to me  
And that's one thing that will never change

No matter what  
Let the game begin  
No matter what  
May the best man win  
No matter what  
We're in this together  
No matter what  
We'll be friends forever, yeah  
No matter what  
Let the game begin  
No matter what  
May the best man win  
No matter what  
We're in this together  
No matter what  
We'll be friends forever  
No matter what

Yugi thought about the duel in battle city that had him and Joey dueling each other. Yugi had had used the red-eyes black dragon to free Joey from mind control. The song reminded him of that.

The band stopped playing and bowed to everyone in the dome. Then they turn and left the stage with their interments. Timaeus stopped at the exited and looked over his shoulder at Yugi. Yugi thought he saw Timaeus smile kindly at him. Then the band member turn back and left.

"That the, The Atlantean Knights" Mokuba said to a loud round of applause " Let the tournament begin." Mokuba pointed to a billboard that had the faces of the Duels on them. Everyone watched the board to see who was in the first match.

* * *

Fact: Eric Stuart the voice actor for Seto Kaiba is so a singer in his own band. If anyone was wounding about seto lines about him singing. Also the Heart of the Cards song is song by Eric Stuart. I made Timaeus sing it for an affected on yugi. Most people will get why Timaeus and Hermos song No Matter What


	3. Chapter 3

How card will been shown : Eclipse Wyvern (Atk - 1600, Def - 1000) Level 4 this info with be in bearcats spell and trap info won't be shown like this. Yes I know I didn't mention some of the duelists. The first few duels will be with random named people then friend and enemies will duel.

* * *

Everyone was holding their breath while everyone's face flashed to fast to see. The fist face was a boy with black hair and blue eyes. "First is Anthony Conolii and his opponent is" Mokuba said. The second panel flash until Kate's face showed up. " It's Kate Radmeson"

Kate look up at her name _'So I'm up first'_ She thought walking up to the stage. Her opponent walk up the other side.

"Ready to duel bella?" Anthony asked sounding a bit flirty. As he shuffled Kate's deck.

"Yes and please don't call me bella" Kate replied shuffling Anthony's deck.

"As you wish" Anthony said as he reserved his deck. Both duelist walk to the edge of the stage and activated their duel disk.

"Let's duel"

[ Kate -4000 life points ]

[ Anthony - 4000 life points]

"I'll go first I draw" Kate said. She drew her first card and look at it. It showed a fox like monster the was red and cream colored. Her hand had two green cards, a pink card and a monster card that was a blue fish tailed fox. " First I play the field spell Enrick City" She place the card in a special slot. The area around the player turn in to a old Japanese city with a tower in the back ground.

"What does this city do?" Anthony asked looking around.

"It allows me to summon monsters from my hand like these two" Kate said taking two cards from her hand and placing them in the monster zone. "I summon Fire Evolution Fox and Water Evolution fox in defense mode"

[Fire Evolution Fox (Atk- 1000, Def - 300) Level 3 was the red and creamed color monster that Kate drew. Water Evolution fox (Atk- 1000, Def- 300) Level 3was the fish tailed fox from her hand]. They were both played in defense.

"I place two cards face-down and end my turn" Kate said. The two cards appeared on the field.

"My turn I draw" Anthony said drawing the card. "I place one monster face-down and set two cards, that my turn" the three cards appeared. Two horizontal, the other vertical.

' _He is up to something'_ Kate thought " My turn draw" she pull the top card off and look at it "I activate my Enrick City field spell second effect because one turn has past with my two monsters on the field I can tribute them to summon two 'Beast of Enrick'" with that the two foxes burst in to light then the light from in to two monsters.

[ Fire Beast of Enrick ( Atk- 1400 , Def- 2000) Level 4 was a lion like monster that was mostly tan with a cloud like main. Water Beast of Enrick ( Atk - 1500, Def- 2000) Level 4 was a blue leopard.] both were in attack mode

"Now their effect activate both my monster gain atk points" as Kate said this the atk point meters went up.[ Fire beast of Enrick 1400 - 1800, Water Beast of Enrick 1500 - 1800]. "Now I attack your face down with my Fire Beast" the lion opened it moth and shot out lava at the card.

"Scusate Kate" Anthony said "trap activate Mirror Force" the card flip up showing a mirror repelling an attack.

"What" Kate all most yelled.

* * *

"Mirror Force right of the bat" Joey said with wide eyes.

"Anthony's dueling strategy most be to get rid of his opponent's monsters with spells and traps" Yugi said.

'Kate might have to change hers' Rafael thought after hearing Yugi.

* * *

Both monster burst from the field. Kate look annoyed. "Nice move, but not quite" she said " spell card activate God's Incarnation this let me bring back my two monsters" the left card on her field stud up show in the outline of her 'Beast of Enrick' and a bird then exploded. Both Kate's Beast appeared on the field in attack mode.

Anthony sighed "That didn't work"

"Your turn" Kate said.

"My turn I draw" Anthony pull the card out then look at it. "I flip summon Fire Sorcerer and activate her effect I randomly take two cards from my hand and removed them from play to inflict 800 points of damage to my opponent's Life Points"

[Fire Sorcerer (atk- 1000, def- 1500) Level 4 was a small girl in a black robe and hat] She was in defense mode.

Anthony look up as he said that. He then took the two card and put them in his pocket. The monster materialized and shot fire at Kate.

[ Kate 4000- 3200 life points]

"Next I summon Fire Princess in defense mode" Anthony said placing the card in the monster card zone.

[ Fire Princess ( Atk- 1300, Def- 1500) level 4 was a grown women in a orange dress]

"Then I activate the continuous trap card Backfire if you destroyed my Fire monsters you take 500 points of damage" Anthony explained "And I end my turn".

* * *

"Anthony must have a burn deck" Mai said looking at the field.

"Yep" Valon agreed with a nodded.

* * *

In a side room Timaeus was looking at a TV that was showing the duel "The boy use a burn deck, huh" his turquoise eyes lock on the screen.

"And the girl?" Hermos asked looking up from the puzzle he was working on.

"Don't know " came Critias reply he had only look up once then went back to his book.

"It is also still the start of the duel" Timaeus said without looking at the other men. "We'll have to see if she can turn this to her favor"

* * *

'How can I turn this around' Kate thought. She had one card in her hand and she had Fire beast of Enrick, Water Beast of Enrick and her face-down trap and her field. "I draw, I play the spell card Pot of Greed that lets me draw two cards" with that Kate drew the cards.

"Everyone knows that so why do you still say it?" Anthony asked sounding annoyed.

"Who knows and I agree" Kate answered as she looked at the cards in her hand. She smiled then look up " It's ends this turn first I summon Critias the Dragon Knight"

[ Critias the Dragon Knight (Atk- 2400, Def- 2100) Level 4. This monster was a human and dragon mix together. He had shaggy blond hair and gray eyes. The monster's closes were a knight's armor colored dark blue almost black. The dragon wings were like a bat's and the underside of the wings was a tan color. The monster had a tail with ridges down it and a trident as the tip. A Greek broad sword was at his side. The most important thing was that Critias the Dragon Knight look a lot like Critias Callas of The Atlantean Knights] he was in attack mode.

* * *

Everyone went crazy.

Yugi, Seto, Joey, and Alister all were panicking in their own way. Yugi and Joey had flaying arms, Joey was saying "What the ". Seto had wide eyes and a terrified face. Alister look very pale. Then Yugi heard something, that made him stop, on the very edge hearing.

"It's her, it's 'Dragon Wolf'' Kate"

* * *

In the VIP room there was the same way.

"Tristan what is going on" Duke asked looking horrified.

"Dude don't look at me" was Tristan retort.

* * *

The band member look just as horrified as Duke.

"Who in this world is Kate Radmeson" Hermos asked yelling.

"Hermos lower the volume" Critias snap. His eyes turning cat-like to show that he was mad.

Timaeus was growling under his breath and the sound wasn't human in anyway . ' This girl is no ordinary human that is for sere' he thought. "If there is a brake for the duelist go find Kate Radmeson and Bering her here" Timaeus said.

"Got it"

* * *

"That card" Anthony said stepping bake "You're 'Dragon Wolf' Kate"

"So you've heard of me" Kate said with a smirk "Well here is my next move play the quick-spell card Dragon Knight Assemble this lets me my other two 'Dragon Knights' " the card showed three swords overlapping.

[ Hermos the Dragon Knight ( Atk- 2400, Def- 2200) Level 4. This monster look like Hermos Xenos with dragon fetchers. The armor was a dark red with white spicks down the back. The underside of wings were purple. A sword was in the monster's hand. ]in attack mode.

"Next I'll activate Critias the Dragon Knight effect I can destroy on tap card on my opponent's field and choose your Backfire" with that Critias cut the card in half. "With that gone I don't lose life points then my two 'Beast of Enrick' attack your monsters. " both monsters shot lava and water at Fire Princess and Fire Sorcerer the monsters exploded.

"My monsters" Anthony cried.

"Now your life points" Kate said "Go Critias and Hermos take out his life points" both dragon knights leaped in to action and slash Anthony ending the duel in one turn.

[ Anthony - 4000 - 0]

* * *

"The winner is Kate Radmeson" Mokuba said in to the megaphone. The stands went wild.

* * *

"Here" Anthony said handing Kate his symbol. "You are a good duelist to turn the duel not only around, but win as well."

"Thank you" Kate said taking the symbol and putting it in her pocket, then they shuck hands.

"Now the duelist will go the duelist room and wait until the first round is over" Mokuba explain. "Roland will show you"

Roland was a man in his late forties with blue hair, eyes that were under sunglasses, and a dark purple soot. "Come with me"

Kate and Anthony followed Roland to a room with couches, fridges, and a TV.

"You may eat and drink form the fridge" Roland explain pointed out the fridge "And you may sit and watch the duels as well" with that Roland left.

Kate sat down and start to draw in her sketch book, while Anthony looked in the fridge. A knock on the door got Kate attention. She got up to find Critias Callas on the other side. "My I help you?" she asked.

"Yes you can come with me" Critias said his voice sounded like he didn't want the answer no.

"Fine" with that Kate follow the Greek man to the band's room. There she found the other members waiting.

"Hello Mrs. Radmeson" Timaeus said with a fat tone his head was looking down. "We need to know what is the inspiration for your 'Dragon Knights' cards" as he said this Timaeus look up his eyes were slit like a cat's.

Kate didn't step back, she instead smiled. "Ja, I can" she said "Can I sit?"

"Yes you can" Timaeus said pointing a chair "We might be here a while"

Kate sat down ready to tell why she made the cards.

* * *

Bella means Beautiful in Italian

Scusate means sorry in Italian

Ja means yes in German, Dutch, Danish, Icelandic, Swedish, and Norwegian. Though it is said defiantly in each one

that is that first duel please tell me how I did keep in mind that this is my first time writing something like this. so I want to know if I did it right. also if I didn't get the right words in Italian and German please tell


End file.
